


Oh, si tan solo te hubiera escuchado

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, Gen, M/M, Memorials, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Sarah Altman muere, el mundo de Teddy se cae a pedazos, pero Billy, un buen “amigo”, se encarga de construir algo nuevo para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, si tan solo te hubiera escuchado

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Young Avengers pertenecen a Marvel Comics, Allan Heinberg y Jim Cheung y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Sara había sido buena amiga de los Kaplan. Enfermera para el cardiólogo, confidente para la psicóloga y un ángel para los niños de la casa. Por eso, Teddy no se sorprendió cuando la familia en pleno llegó al funeral, vestidos de negro, caminando muy juntos, cabizbajos.

Teddy los observó desde el campo y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho: padre, madre, gemelos —su asunto era complicado— y dos niños pequeños demasiado asustados del camposanto como para observar otra cosa que no fuera el pasto bajo sus pies.

—Deberías ir a saludarlos, hijo —le dijo el jefe de su madre, bajo y calvo, lo suficientemente amable como para correr con todos los gastos del funeral.

Teddy no quería acercarse a la bonita familia Kaplan, no en ese momento, pero el hombre lo forzó con una mirada. Caminó por el campo hasta llegar al grupo y permitió que Rebecca Kaplan lo sumergiera entre sus brazos y le besara la mejilla, susurrándole palabras de consuelo al oído. Teddy las agradeció, pero no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para entenderlas o ponerlas en práctica. Jeff Kaplan le dio una palmada en la espalda y Tommy Shepherd le dedicó un gesto de la cabeza. Teddy lo agradeció. Luego se inclinó para acariciar el cabello de los dos niños pequeños, que lo observaban como si de un momento a otro le fueran a salir cuernos o algo parecido.

Billy Kaplan, el hijo mayor del matrimonio judío, permaneció a prudente distancia, observándolo con ojos acuosos. Teddy reflejó su expresión cuando lo miró. Ellos se habían conocido en la escuela y Billy se había enamorado, pero Teddy se había visto incapaz de corresponderle debido a un viejo y mal amor. Luego, Billy se había alejado y no habían hablado desde aquel entonces.

Ahora…

Billy dio un paso al frente y abrió sus brazos para él. Teddy cayó en el llanto al momento de andar hacia él y abrazarlo. Billy también lloró.

—Te amo —le dijo bajito y Teddy se congeló, pero agradeció sus palabras.

Ah, sí tan solo lo hubiera escuchado en aquel entonces, quizá ahora estarían juntos y felices.

Y felices.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
